


4 Things Buffy wants to do before she dies (... again). And one thing she does do.

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca





	4 Things Buffy wants to do before she dies (... again). And one thing she does do.

**4 Things Buffy wants to do before she dies (…again)**

1\. Finish college. Courtesy of everything that's happened in her life, she never did finish Sunnydale U before it and the town disappeared. She wants to though. She's tired of playing the air-head blonde who the others smile indulgently at whenever she gets a name or phrase wrong. But it isn't really them that she wants this for. She wants to prove to herself that she can do it. She _needs_ to prove to herself that she can finish at least one thing in her life... and in her dreams she likes to imagine how proud her Mom would be.

2\. Get a pet, any kind as long as it didn't have scales (the incident with Angelus and Willow's fish has put her off them for life). She never had one pet growing up. There'd never been time and growing up in LA, she'd been too self-centerd and too obsessed with her social life to bother. Then in Sunnydale, she'd been too self-centred and obsessed with her leck of a social life to care. And vampires chained in bathrooms definitely did not count as pets, no matter what Xander claimed.

3\. Learn how to drive. It's beyond embarrassing that she's nearly thirty (and the Head Slayer to boot) and still has to depend on public transport or her own two feet to get somewhere. The jokes that the best way to clear Cleveland of all the vamps and demons would be to let them know the Slayer was taking driving lessons are beginning to grate too so she'll damn well learn how to drive even if it kills her (or more likely, someone else). Now, all she has to do is find someone with a car who's willing to teach her...

4\. Resolve matters with the Scoobies. It's been years since Sunnydale and what happened that night is still hanging over them like a black cloud. Dawn and her had settled matters early on, apologies being exchanged on both sides and they were now closer than ever. But Giles, Willow and Xander? She hardly sees them even though they're all working for the New Council. They might be scattered in all directions across the globe and busy with their work, but even when they're in the same building they don't hang out like they used to. If they do get together, it's usually apocalypse related. Even then the usual banter is missing. Everyone's too scared that they'll accidentally touch on a taboo topic so they're almost insanely formal or polite. And it's driving her nuts. She wants her family back like they used to be. She wants to be able to ring Willow up in the middle of the night for no reason other than because she felt like it, have Xander give her one of his Xander-sized hugs and tease Giles over that Watcher who was making eyes at him and watch him blush. She's finally realised after all this time, that putting something as important as family off is something you'll regret later. Especially in the line of work they're in.

 **and one thing she does do.**

5\. Buffy rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, hoping to prolong her time in bed. Last night had been the Annual Watcher's Ball and she was exhausted after having spent nearly a month planning and preparing for the event. She was just falling back asleep when her very comfortable pillow started moving. Her very warm and hairy pillow. Jerking up in surprise, she was already automatically reaching for the short sword she kept on her bedside table when a very familiar voice grumbled, "Buffy, I'm very aware that as a slayer you have a tremendous recovery time but unlike you, I am a mere human who needs sleep to be able to function normally. Espeically after our exertions of last night. So, please, my dear girl, do stop bouncing around and let me sleep."

Buffy blinked at that and sat up, all the while staring with wide eyes at the man sprawled out next to her. The very familiar _naked_ man sprawled out next to her also very naked self.

In her bed.

"Giles?"

Giles squinted up at her and seeing her shocked expression, sat up quickly, his brow creasing in worry.

"Buffy? Are you all right? You're looking a bit peaky. Was it a slayer dream? Do we need to call the others?"

Even as he spoke, Giles was already starting to get out of bed. Buffy saw a quick glimpse of a very nice backside as the bedsheet slipped down before her mind caught up with what was happening and she leaned over and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Buffy? What are you d-- . Oof!"

He flailed slightly and let out a gasp when Buffy used her strength and pulled him back into the bed to lie flush against her.

"Buffy, not that I mind being held by you, but we really should contact-- "

Buffy shook her head where it was pressed against his broad back.

"Giles, stop. We don't have to contact anyone. It wasn't a slayer dream. I was just... " She trailed off, distracted by the smooth feel of his skin against her cheek. She wondered if it would feel as smooth against her lips and deciding to test this, moving to press her lips against his shoulder. A shudder that went through him at her touch and suddenly everything that had happened the evening before rushed back. The Council ball, the instant and oh-so-familiar longing she felt when Giles had stood next to her looking so handsome and familiar in his tuxedo and then her impulsive decision to not waste any more time. She smiled at the memories before proceeding to kiss her way up the back of his neck.

"Buffy?" Giles' voice was decidedly strained as he twisted in her arms to look at her. Her exploration interrupted, Buffy pouted up at him before the concern in his eyes registered. Her smile returned when she remembered the look on his face at her less than smooth attempt at asking him to be her partner for that night and forever and how he'd answered her by kissing her in front of everyone. How she wished she'd had the courage to approach him before they'd wasted so much time.

A little shake jolted her out of her reverie. Giles was looking at her worriedly.

"Buffy! Are you certain you're all right?"

A large hand came to rest on her cheek and she instinctively nuzzled into it, breathing in the scent of the man holding her so protectively.

"Everything's just peachy, Giles," she said looking into his eyes before pulling his head down for a kiss.

-Fin-


End file.
